tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrotrain (Melete)
Terrifying Triple Threat! Who just wants some respect! Personality Astrotrain is a bit confused with where he's going right now. One thing's for sure though he's damn proud of his strength and likes being the guy in charge! Shame none of the 'cons really respect him and many outright mock his train-mode which has lead to him stubbornly trying to raise his own team of train bots. History He once believed following Megatron would earn him more respect in the new 'great again' world Megatron promised. Instead, he's been used as mere transport or as a living shield because Megatron would rather Astrotrain be hurt than actually fufill his promises. Notes/Extra * Possibly the longest Decepticon, not the tallest. * Enjoys any excuse to use his power. * Hates continually getting left with menial tasks such as transportation. * His choices of alt mode also irritate him, he wants to be part of a team that accepts both parts of him but finds that other ‘cons tend to mainly be interested in his spaceship mode and not his train-form, as such he tends to stubbornly try to raise his own gang/group of train bots. * Megatron had a habit of using him as a living shield, be it by putting him in the line of fire, jumping behind him or outright grabbing him and swinging him about. He has almost died several times due to this, after all, Megatron chucking him at a group of bots with energy swords wasn’t going to end nicely for him. * Is good drinking buddies with Long Haul as they both bemoan their roles, however, he quickly came to understand that Long Haul, despite moaning, is actually ‘content’ with his job and understands its importance to his group. Astrotrain has tried to take on a similar mindset but it’s usually ruined by his fellow Decepticons having no sense of respect to him. * Sat in a corner and cried when he saw Unicron. It’s okay, he wasn’t the only one doing that, many Autobots and Decepticons had a similar tearful reaction to the beast. * He secretly really, really, really wants to stroke Scourge’s fur and poke the more organic parts of Galvatron and Cyclonus. Call it morbid curiosity but he just kinda wants to know what it’s like. He is most certainly not alone in this. * Maybe out of some form of rebellious spite towards his cohorts he willingly took and donating the Decepticons meagre remains of Energon to Cyclonus to aid for the search of their missing leader. * Makes loud train honks to annoy/scare other bots. He once accidentally startled Mirage from his invisible hiding spot by doing this but was too busy laughing at his intended victim’s reaction to notice. * He can rear up but needs at least 2-3 pairs of legs to remain on the ground else he becomes unstable and easy to topple. * Should the mood take him he can ‘slither’ like a serpent. * Used to have a speech impediment. * Shrieked like a little protoform when Galvatron picked him up. Turned out he was merely standing on something Galvatron wanted but was surprised to suddenly be lifted into the air. He’s since gone and recreated that effect by standing on/over things Galvatron wants. Galvatron seems to have no idea he’s doing it deliberately while Astrotrain is quite amused/entertained by doing this. * Was genuinely surprised when under Galvatron’s rule he wasn’t being ordered about like a transport drone and now seems to struggle with having the free time to do more things he wants to. It’s lead him to ask his superiors for odd jobs just to have less free time. * More perceptive than people give him credit for. He was among, if not the first, to note Galvatron came from Megatron and also quick to notice Galvatron was not a violent madman but deeply troubled by things beyond his comprehension causing aggressive breakdowns. The latter he later learned was lingering after-effects from Unicron and mental health issues, his perceptiveness isn’t as good as he’d like to brag it is. * Let the Sweeps paint his claw-tips pink once, it made him feel pretty. * Once failed spectacularly in an arm wrestling match with Cyclonus. * Has a weakness for coal fritters with an oil dressing. Yum. * Using his big claws, head and ability to pick up speed quickly, he likes ramming opponents often bulldozing them out the way. * After being prompted by Rumble and Frenzy, Astrotrain told Galvatron to call him “TeeTee” as a nickname in an attempt to get Galvatron to say “titty”, unfortunately, this is another thing that sailed over Galvatron’s head and now Astrotrain is stuck being called “TeeTee” every so often by Galvatron. Sorry bud, that joke backfired.